


Morning Melody

by SentientMango



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Short domestic logince fluff
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Morning Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work transferred from my previously chaptered work: sanders sides one shots

Roman curled into his boyfriend's chest as the muted chirping of the morning birds outside filled the room with a gentle tune. The soft rise and fall of Logan's chest soothed Roman, but right before the lull of sleep took him, an alarm went off.

Logan groaned as he took his phone out of his pocket and swatted aimlessly at the alarm. "Mm..." He groaned. "Ro I've got to get ready."

Roman curled into Logan more, clinging onto buttons down his pajama shirt. "No..." Roman whined, "Work can wait. Cuddles now!"

Logan chuckled pecking Roman on the top of his head. "I have to get dressed Roman."

Roman only clung tighter to Logan, "Love, darling, sweetheart, my north star, I love you. Please don't go?"

Logan stroked a hand through Roman's hair before packing him on the nose, and slipping out from under him. "I appreciate you very much Roman, but I do have to get ready."

Roman pouted, "Fine."

Logan's eyes softened at his boyfriend disgruntled behavior. "I'll be right back stardust." He kissed Roman on the cheek.

Roman grabbed Logan's shirt before pulling him down into kiss. "You missed," Roman whispered into Logan's ear.

Logan blushed before rushing out of the room to get ready for work, although Roman wouldn't leave his mind all morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: @thesentientmango


End file.
